A Run For Their Money
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the sequel to Safe Haven. Some time Later with Seth at the Safe House with help escapes. But is accused of murder with no weapon having been found. There are a number of surprises along the way of him running away. Beta Read.
1. Chapter 1

"A Run for Their Money"

Chapter One

 **Author's Note** **:** This story is a sequel to my previous story, "Safe Haven." Beta Read.

It had been almost a month since Seth found himself behind bars.

Soon after being placed in the Witness Protection Program, given a new identity and temporary shelter at a safe house in Hackensack, New Jersey, he found himself framed for murder. Seth recalled the night his new life turned upside down: An officer at the safe house found blood smeared on the wall in one of the rooms, which led him to the bloody body of his partner, forty-two-year-old Jack Irons, who had worked there for ten years.

The officer quickly reported the situation to his supervisor, and a search was begun. While no weapon was found, there was blood found on the wall of his room and on his clothes. It was all circumstantial, but that hadn't mattered: he was their prime suspect. Because of that he'd been incarcerated. Once on the inside, Seth was able to acquire friends to help him escape and prove his innocence.

On the run, his mind swirled with questions: should he call his ex-wife, Susan, or attempt to reach Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th Precinct to explain his innocence? He breathed a sigh of relief, at least he had two people who might be in his corner. He didn't know why the guard had been killed, and he wondered if it might have to do with the deal he made with the authorities to hand over the journal and other key files.

/*/*/*/*/*/

What was there to lose in trying to clear his name? he thought. There was little to do except look for a place to hide, but one thing was imperative: he had to first find some clothes to change into. He'd be easy to spot in his present attire.

Fortunately, it was night, and he could still hide in the shadows, as he made his way from the facility. _God, am I freezing!_ he thought, forcing his tired body to move on.

His luck seemed to be holding. They'd not picked up his trail, and he had stumbled into someone's backyard, where he found some clothes that just might fit hanging on the line.

As he quickly changed, he reached instinctively into the pants pockets and almost discarded what he thought was a wad of dirty tissues that someone forgot to remove when doing the laundry. Seth thanked whoever was watching over him, when he discovered it was cash - a couple of twenties, some singles and a few coins. Now, at least, he wouldn't have to walk all the way to the city.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth was lucky enough to catch a bus to the Hackensack train station, where he'd take a train bound for New York City. The money he'd found would just about cover both fares.

Thank god it's not rush hour, he thought. He was in need of privacy, if such a thing was even possible on a New Jersey Transit commuter train. He shut his eyes for the moment.

His thoughts were a jumble of past regrets, when he wasn't a three-time loser.

When he had first met Susan, she was a very vibrant woman, full of zest, but he changed that when he wasn't able to control his temper and gambling urges. And by the time he tried to figure out what had happened, it was already too late to change his ways.

At every stop, he quickly opened his eyes, making certain no one had taken notice of him. It was a relief to finally arrive at his destination of Pennsylvania Station.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A loud knock at the door startled Castle from what had been one of the most peaceful slumbers he'd had in awhile. He was mostly annoyed. His wife had already left for work to supervise two new cases for Ryan and Esposito. He had gotten a newly teething Reece to sleep earlier, and had just fallen asleep until the knock. He was unsure whether or not to answer it, but he did. In a groggy voice, he called out, "Just a minute!", while walking slowly to open the door.

There were two men holding badges. "Mr. Castle may we come in?"

Castle rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was exhausted from the physical exertion of the past month. With all that had been going on from his P.I. business, writing, Reece, and keeping his marriage intact, it was taking a toll on him. He felt that soon something was going to give.

"I am Detective Jose Barrows and this is Detective David Weller of the Hackensack, New Jersey Witness Protection Safe House." The detectives showed Castle their badges. "We needed to come in person instead of by phone to advise you that Seth Hutchinson has escaped the program. We have reason to believe he might be heading to New York to look for help - he's a prime suspect in a murder investigation."

"And what makes you think, Detective Barrows that Seth will be traveling to New York?" Castle opened the door further to allow them in, and closed it behind them. No sense discussing this out in the hallway of the loft.

"Because he has a tracking device on him that he doesn't know about. We know he's somewhere near a church over by Rockefeller Center. The problem is: will it help us to know just who the real murderer was. Or will they follow him and just wait until he makes the wrong move."

In regard to the tracking device. Thank god Seth hasn't realize that he's being tracked, since the device was placed inside of his glasses that he wears for up close reading and computer work.

"Meaning Detective, leading them to Susan and Angela for revenge."

Explaining further: "Mr. Castle we actually need to speak with Captain Beckett. We tried calling her cell, but she's not picking up."

"From what I know," replied Castle, "she is in the field supervising two cases, and probably hasn't had a chance to look at her messages or calls."

The detective seemed sure of his facts. Hopefully whoever was behind the murder, Susan and Angela would be safe. However, she was going to be quite upset when she did find out what was going on with her ex-husband.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Susan was getting ready for work at Chase. Her mother was in the kitchen making early morning coffee for her. Jolene stopped her daughter before sitting down. She made sure she was all right. The past month she hadn't said much to her, since coming home from the hospital.

"Are you all right Susan?" she murmured, waiting for her daughter's response.

Susan thought about it for a moment or two, then shook her head. "I'm still worried about Seth, Mom, and the whole Witness Protection Program. He gave up a great deal of whatever life he did have left."

"Susan," Jolene cleared her throat before continuing, "Look, you need to stop thinking this way. Seth made his decision; I suggest you do the same. If you can't, I don't know what else to say to you." She placed the coffee on the table.

After a moment of silence. "Mom, I'm very sorry," she replied, taking a sip of her black coffee.

"It's fine, Susan." She smiled tiredly.

She left her daughter alone at the table while she went to get her granddaughter, Angela, ready for the school bus that would soon be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Run For Their Money"

Chapter Two

"What did you say Rick?" Castle could hear Kate's voice on the other end of the line. She had finally called home after three text messages from him, as well as the messages from the officers in the Witness Protection Program who were still waiting at the loft.

He told the men he needed a drink. Before answering her, Rick threw back another whiskey, grimacing at the bitter taste as the liquor burned his throat.

"I said Kate, Seth Hutchinson has escaped from the safe house after being accused of murder." He went into further details. One thing was for sure, thought Castle, her blood pressure would be rising over this.

"Why would someone be after him?. The Witness Protection Program house should have been safe. Unless it was a complete set-up from the beginning?" she stated, while trying to listen to Ryan and Esposito talk to her at the same time.

"The officers think the same thing, Kate. Since they've been tracking his movements ever since his escape." She answered him quickly that she'd have to call him back.

Castle nodded dumbly at the phone and attempted to take a seat on a kitchen stool. The whiskey he'd downed had hit him harder than he thought, as he practically fell off the stool in his haste to shift into a comfortable position.

The second officer, Detective Weller had been standing alongside the front window, surreptitiously pushing aside the multi-patterned curtain to look at the street below. He mentioned noticing a black SUV waiting across the street.

Déjà vu of sorts, thought Richard Castle, laughing to himself. Everything was so predictable right now.

"They are moving off, sir." said the detective, putting the curtain back in place. "No doubt they are going to be looking for Seth elsewhere."

Castle just sighed.

It was a moment later when Beckett called back after being interrupted by her officers in the field.

"Look, Kate, I have no idea what is going on. But I will be damn sure to find out with Haley at the office. Maybe she and Alexis will be able to come up with the information that the authorities at the safe house - or even Susan and her mother - don't know about.

There was a moment's silence before she answered. "That just may be it, unless...I get the feeling Susan's mother might be behind it, what with Susan asking Seth for a divorce." Castle cursed himself that he'd left the phone on speaker, as he saw the looks that passed between the two detectives.

"I will check into it, Kate."

"Mr. Castle, she might be right in some ways. Because when we did a background check on Jolene something didn't seem to jive. There was a file we weren't able to access because a special code was needed. So far, none of our technicians have been able to break the code."

Beckett heard the detective's voice. "Castle, I know this may sound stupid - but it might be remotely possible. Is there a chance she might have been part of a special forces group when she was much younger?"

Castle looked at both men before answering his wife's question.

"Possible," he said.

"Then I suggest a further investigation on Jolene to try and reveal more about her past. Either with Special Forces, CIA, or any other government organizations."

The detective continued on, "And if this is the case, someone is going to be eliminated in the long-run, depending on what happened in the past."

Castle cringed at the thought, remembering the past year with his father, Rita, Loksat and Celeb Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Run For Their Money"

Chapter Three

Seth couldn't believe that he was hiding out in the Bowery at a men's homeless shelter of all places. He wanted to explain his situation to the volunteer, a Mr. Lurry, who was taking him to one of the dormitory rooms to ostensibly "sleep it off." But after careful consideration, it was better that the man assumed he was just a drunkard, looking for a place to flop for the night.

This was exactly as he imagined a homeless shelter to be, Seth thought, as he entered the rickety old elevator with the volunteer. While the scent of Fabuloso tried to mask the odors, he could still recognize the permeating stench from dirty clothes, urine and garbage that hung in the air.

Still, he was lucky to have found this place, since the nights had been unusually cool for the middle of July.

Lurry took him to the fourth floor, where the elevator opened on a dimly lit room with a number of cots lined up around it, reminding Seth of an Army barracks. There were some men already sacked out, while others were quietly whispering - some to themselves and some to each other.

He was led to a bed marked No. 12.

"This'll be yours for the night," said Lurry. "There's a shower room with all the essentials down at the other end." He pointed to a dingy sign that Seth could just make out the word "shower" on.

"Have you eaten today?"

Seth thought about his answer for a moment, before shaking his head.

"There's a small cafeteria downstairs that's staffed by volunteers. It's still open. I can take you right down, if you like," he said kindly.

"Thanks," he replied, as they headed back to the elevator.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The entryway door was partially closed; Seth took a nervous breath before walking inside, and picking up a weathered black tray.

There were five volunteers handing out the meals to other men likely in worse shape and situations than himself.

While he wasn't pleased with his present accommodations, it was better to be here than at the safe house after being accused of a murder he didn't commit.

The food was simple, but nourishing - meatloaf, mashed potatoes, carrots, bread and butter. He was even able to get a cup of coffee and, to his surprise, a piece of chocolate cake.

He smiled politely at the volunteer, thanking the older woman for helping him.

Steadying the tray, he found a seat in the corner by himself; he wasn't in the mood for talk. What he needed most right now was something to eat and a hot shower, before exhaustion overcame him. Finishing his meal, he took a moment to collect his thoughts, as he leaned back in his chair to survey the room for an escape route should it be necessary.

He got up from the table, and walked past a woman he assumed to be one of the volunteers. She didn't look at all happy. Another time, another place, he might have said something to her, but this wasn't it. Besides, he was bone-weary tired. Instead, she said something to him that he couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" he asked as he moved closer to her. He made a mental note about her appearance: she must have been in her late thirties with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. It looked like she had been crying. "I said: 'How was your food?'"

"When you're hungry, anything tastes good. Thanks for asking, Miss..."

"Matheson. Deanna Matheson," she replied, following up with a question of her own" "And yours, Mr...?"

He decided to use his new identity rather than his former name.

"Walker. John Walker. Nice to meet you." He smiled politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a shower and bed right now." Despite being exhausted, he tried to instill a bit of humor into his voice.

"Sure, Mr. Walker. Take care and good night." She watched him head towards the elevator, and though his response seemed flippant, she could sense he was in some sort of trouble; he definitely didn't seem the sort to be staying in a homeless shelter. But enough of that, she thought. "I've got problems of my own."


	4. Chapter 4

"A Run For Their Money"

Chapter Four

Two figures stood in the shadows of the lobby of the homeless shelter taking notes. While their appearance attempted to give the impression that they belonged, they were just a bit too clean and better dressed than the average wino who was likely to frequent such a place. Both were focused on Seth as he shuffled tiredly toward the elevator up to the dormitory area.

They'd been following Seth via the tracking device in his glasses, and were part of a team trying to protect him from those who were after him. Once their quarry was safely in the elevator, the men left the shelter, unnoticed by the other residents. They headed back to report to their compatriots, who were parked in a black truck down the street.

When they climbed inside, someone spoke. "The final piece will be ready to be explored." Tanner spoke.

"What of the ones actually behind it?" said another to a third person sitting behind the wheel.

"Jeremy, I got a tip from our man Winters at the CIA. It would seem they - along with Richard Castle Investigations - were able to break the code. Now, they and the FBI are asking questions."

"We'll still keep an eye on Seth, and do our job. If those involved come too close, you'll know what to do."

Jeremy gave a small snort.

"I'm going to call Mr. Castle," said the driver, as he opened the door to get out.

"You can do it in here."

"Nah, I want to have a smoke, as well." Davies said.

The others nodded their understanding, and didn't think anything of it when the door closed behind him.

Pulling out a pack of Marlboros, he lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Then, he whipped out his cell, but instead of dialing Castle, he called his supervisor at the Hackensack, New Jersey safe house.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Haley wasn't the only one to have broken the access code- so had the CIA and FBI. What she discovered about Jolene was truly remarkable: listings of agencies, missions _and_ kills. The woman had been a rogue black ops CIA agent for at least 20 years, and then the file abruptly stopped. Any other information had been deleted.

She was angry, and needed to call Castle about this. It reminded her too much of the incidents with his father, and others in her past as well.

"It's a damn shame," she thought "Susan's own mother..." The young woman would never believe it any way. Haley had to consider what might happen when she did learn the truth, though: no doubt Susan would feel betrayed, and then there'd be worry about her trusting her daughter, Angela, with someone like her mother.

However, before deciding on a course of action, she had to call Castle and Beckett to let them know all this.


	5. Chapter 5

"A Run For Their Money"

Chapter Five

When Hayley called Castle on his cell phone to tell him of the information she had found on the computer, she was still in shock over all that had been revealed about Jolene.

After their conversation, she decided to copy the files for safe-keeping, in case her laptop was stolen or hacked. Experience had taught her over the past year working as an adviser for Castle, Beckett and the 12th Precinct that this was a very real possibility.

After the copy was finished, she made sure to place it in the wall safe of Castle's hidden office. Besides what she'd learned, she was also busy with work for other clients: confidential documents on real estate, banking and the Port Authority of New York/New Jersey that needed to be secured as well.

Hayley was presently awaiting Alexis's return; the daughter of her boss had been running down a lead on the current investigation and hopefully would be back soon with the needed information. 'Til then, there was little more for her to do except to keep plugging along with her work.

/*/*/*/*/*/

When Alexis finally walked in, she was perplexed by Hayley's attitude: the cocky personality Castle's assistant usually displayed seemed almost subdued.

Hayley looked up from her laptop at Alexis, and could see the questioning look in her eyes.

"I've seen that look before, Hayley. and it's not a good one." She set down the manila envelope in her hands onto Hayley's desk.

"By any chance, Alexis. Do you think you were followed?"

Alexis's eyes widened at the question.

"The reason I ask is this file." She pointed to her computer screen. "Take a look." She turned her laptop so that Alexis could readily see the information she'd discovered.

"I asked your father to come here to see this," she said. "I was finally able to break the access code, and it seems other agencies did as well." She paused briefly to let Alexis digest this latest information, then continued: "Do you realize that Seth is an undercover agent? From what this part says. He's been on assignment for the FBI for the last ten years, investigating Jolene and her black ops group. But what I don't understand, Alexis, is . why the whole charade with the Witness Protection Program, name change and a fake murder?"

"Not fake, Hayley," began Alexis, "it would seem someone inside the group must have found out about Seth and his undercover operation, and decided to frame him for murder. If Seth is undercover and in hiding, there is a good chance his own men just might be keeping close tabs on him."

"And if he tries to go to Susan and Angela, he will only endanger them further. We need to get to them first.".

"Unless Susan already knows all this and has other files that might be elsewhere. It's all so confusing. This involves weapons, diamonds, and millions of dollars."

"It would seem some of those men are trying to cut out the middle men involved, killing them one at a time - even taking years to do it. Then there's Jolene likely wanting her piece of the action, too."

"Good God! How in the world did Seth let this happen anyway? It would make my head spin. And trying to explain it all to dad and Beckett is going to be a job and a half."


	6. Chapter 6

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Six

 _She awakens at three in the morning. Sweat-drenched._

 _Another nightmare - she can count the years by them. Her own guilt in making the decision to give up her life with Seth to have him go under deep cover to find answers._

 _The pain assaults her; yet, she has to push through it with every passing day. But it all comes down to two words: loneliness and guilt._

 _She's made sure not to give herself away to the stranger she knew as her mother. That's the joke, isn't it? Her mother is dead: killed years ago by a woman she doesn't know any longer._

 _She thrashes about in the cold, lonely bed, attempting to return to sleep, before realizing she needs to check on her daughter, Angela. She stops suddenly, remembering the last words she had said to Seth before he left her for his deep cover assignment._

 _They were stupid words, simple words, but they were the only words she'd been able to force herself to whisper: "You're leaving?" It was as much a question, as it was a plea that he not go. She knew full well, then, the coming pain and the life she was about to give up all for the sake of a case. But this time, it was more than a simple case: this time it involved her mother's life._

 _She hugs herself. There was no other choice: they'd made their decision to see this through until the day they would finally be together._

/*/*/*/*/*/

Susan was with Jolene in the backyard, helping her plant some late summer bulbs. She heard the phone ringing through her open bedroom window, and hurried inside to answer it.

She was trembling, as she picked up the receiver. "Hello," she whispered.

"Susan?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"It's Hayley from Richard Castle Investigations. Listen closely, this is for your own good. Your life and Seth's are in extreme danger. Grab Angela and find an excuse to leave. Go to the loft. Beckett will be waiting there for you; she knows the basics. Castle is being brought up to speed right now by Alexis. Understand?

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at the phone and then replied, "I understand. I'll leave right now. Mother is in the garden finishing up with some planting."

"Good. Then, get moving now."

"All right," she said, as she hung up the phone.

Looking around the bedroom, she quickly grabbed a few things, including her blue clutch bag that in addition to the normal essentials also contained a small caliber revolver. She checked the gun: there were three bullets left.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Where are you going, dear?" said her mother, looking up from her gardening "I thought you were going to take a shower." Jolene stared warily at the clothes in her daughter's arms.

Susan hoped her mother couldn't hear her racing heart, as she quickly replied, "I was, but it's already so hot and sticky...and I want to get these clothes to the dry cleaners. This way I can come home and have a nice, hot relaxing soak in the tub."

Jolene smiled indulgently. "I wish you had told me. I have a few things that could go to the cleaners as well."

"Do you want me to get them?" Susan tried her best to make everything seem normal.

Her mother shook her head. "You're always going to the cleaners for one thing or another. You can take them on your next trip."

Susan felt sick to her stomach, but she smiled at her mother and replied sweetly, "Okay."

She threw the clothes onto the passenger seat of her Volkswagen and got in. Fortunately, the cleaners was in the same direction as Angela's school, so nothing would seem amiss. Of course, she'd have to make up some excuse to the school officials as to why she was picking up her daughter an hour earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Seven

Besides the two men who were in the shelter earlier, there were others inside watching Seth - he was certain of it - so he had to be careful not to be caught.

Seth felt the need to bolt; looking at things now, he realized that coming here was a mistake. After all his years of sacrifice, all he really wanted to do was flush out those involved with the operation. The problem was that he didn't know who in his team were working to protect him, and who might want him permanently out of the way - or worse.

All he wanted was to find the one disc that might give him the location of where all those weapons, drugs and accounts were hidden. Someone had to know the truth. And in order to safely leave the shelter, and not be followed by his team - or the others - he needed to be rid of the tracking device hidden in his glasses that was not only keeping tabs on his movements, but recording his conversations.

Trying to sleep was impossible. With men moving about all night, the dorm felt more like Grand Central Station than a place to rest,

He wondered whether the cafeteria might still be open at this time of night. Deciding to get up, he grabbed what few items he had with him, and took the old elevator down to the main level.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Deanna Matheson had decided to work overnight. Like Seth, her life was a lie. She'd worked undercover for the FBI over the past year, getting adjusted to her new assignment. This time, her supervisor had ordered her to volunteer at the shelter to try and gather information on those watching the man she knew as John Walker.

As part of her cover, she was busy making notes while checking on the supplies in the kitchen. She heard the door open, and thought it might be one of the shelter residents looking for something to eat.

Walking into the main cafeteria area, she saw the one man she was there to watch over. Something about his body language, gave her the impression that he would be leaving soon. He was both hunter and prey, and she wondered which was compelling him onward.

She had overheard part of the conversation of those two men who were in here earlier; they'd been unaware of her eavesdropping, believing her to be simply another volunteer. Those two weren't FBI, but rather part of some black ops organization. Deanna realized that she now needed to watch her own back, as the stakes were higher than she'd been led to believe.

She approached Seth, and asked him what he was doing here at this hour.

"Are there any snacks or coffee I can have before going back to the dorm?" he casually asked.

"It's after the dinner hour, Mr. Walker, but we always keep a few things on hand for late night stragglers. Please come this way and I'll fix you a plate of something," said Deanna. "Are you sure want coffee at this hour? It'll keep you up all night."

"I'll be fine Ms. Matheson." His reply was simple, and nothing that would give her any idea of his plans.

She excused herself, and went back to the kitchen to make him a meatloaf sandwich, with a side of potato chips, and a cup of black coffee. That was all that was still available at this hour until the vendor arrived in the morning with the new day's supplies.


	8. Chapter 8

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Eight

"Where did he go?" Tanner asked in anger at the two men who were supposed to be watching Seth.

"Sir, we checked his bed in the dorm, and he's gone. That's all we know," said Jeremy.

"He left these on the bed for anyone to take," added Davies, as he held up a pair of glasses.

Tanner slammed his hand into the wall of the old elevator. They wouldn't be able to track Seth now.

Jeremy and Davies were wondering why Tanner was so upset over this setback. It wasn't like Seth hadn't been on his own and out in the cold before.

His reaction had them wondering if Tanner might be part of the black ops unit from way back. The FBI. had suspected it for awhile, but hadn't been able to find any connection at this point. If there were tracks, they were always well covered. While neither man said anything to the other, they both had the same thought: they needed to watch Tanner much more closely from now on.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Leaving the glasses behind had finalized Seth's decision to leave the shelter. From here on out, he was on his own with only Deanna Matheson's cell phone - which he had managed to swipe without her knowledge - to keep him connected to his FBI contact. He promised himself that he'd return it to her eventually; he owed her big time.

Now on the run, he headed down Essex Street; where there would be plenty of doorways he could dart into. He needed a quiet place where he could use the phone undisturbed.

Once he dialed the number, and the automated message came on, he spoke the following: "This is Hutch. The children need to come home soon. They are tired of being out in the cold."

He hoped his supervisor would get the message, and was relieved when Assistant Director Rollins picked up right away.

"Go ahead, Hutch. Have the children come home to roost. We have reason to believe Tanner will run straight to the place where all of the goodies are."

"Good. Will need further protection coming in from the cold."

"I suggest you read a book for now. 'Richard Castle's Loft.' A wonderful novel. You will have to re-read a few times to understand the plot. But it's an interesting plot nevertheless."

"Will look it up on the internet and get directions to order it through the mail."

"Let me know. How it goes with getting the novel. Must end this now to advise the rest of the kiddies about you finally coming home."

"Will do." With that, the connection was severed.

Seth knew that this was both the beginning and the end: Rollins would begin getting his undercover teams to watch out for Tanner, Jolene and the rest involved with the plot, and if he was lucky and careful, his assignment would soon be over.

He began his trek west to Richard Castle's loft on Broome Street.


	9. Chapter 9

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Nine

"Tell me Susan. Why did this go on for so long?" Beckett came around the kitchen counter to take Angela upstairs to rest a little. The little girl was upset about being taken out of school and driven into Manhattan.

But in the meantime Angela having to be resting on Castle's small couch during all this totally exhausted. Along with the fact she was missing her father a great deal of late.

"It couldn't be helped Kate, but in light of recent events, I have a feeling things will start moving quickly with Seth's men - the ones behind the entire operation. And from what I understand, Seth is supposed to eventually contact his superior at the FBI. He will call to come in from the cold."

"Do you think he might come here? And if so, do you know where he is?" Kate wondered exactly how Seth would get to the loft.

The look on Susan's face told Beckett everything: how concerned Susan was; how much she was worried about Seth; and what if he didn't make it in from the cold.

"Beckett," Castle called, as he came from his office. "I just got a call from our doorman. He said there is someone asking for Richard Castle. He fits the description of Seth."

"What did you say, Rick?" his wife replied calmly, trying to stay strong for Susan who was a mental and physical wreck from worry

"I told him to escort him upstairs, along with advising security to keep on the lookout for anyone suspicious entering the building. They will be here soon." He turned to face Susan. "Are you all right?"

Susan's face was ashen. As she was just about to form her reply, there was a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Ten

It was strange and unexpected seeing Seth standing in the door way. After Castle thanked and tipped the doorman, he led Seth into the loft, closing and locking the door behind them.

Susan looked deeply into her husband's tormented eyes, as he stopped in front of her. He wanted so desperately to kiss her but time wasn't on their side; he needed to explain the rest of his story to Beckett and Castle.

Castle led Seth over to the couch, noticing that his clothes were wet from a steady rain that had been falling for the last half-hour. "Do you need any thing to eat or drink?" ?"

Seth could only nod his head, "yes."

Beckett turned to Castle. He needs to get out of those wet clothes before he catches cold. He can eat later."

Castle nodded. You're right. Come upstairs with me to take a shower. and relax for now until we are able to figure out this mess."

Without a word, Seth followed Castle upstairs, but his mind was swirling with so many questions - not only about the case, but about Susan and Angela, as well."

"You can throw your clothes into that corner. Our housekeeper Roslyn will be here in the morning to take care of them."

Looking at the similarity in height and build between himself and Seth, Castle said, "I'll give you some clothes to change into, after you've taken a shower." He rumaged around his drawers and closet, pulling out a tee shirt, some sweat pants and a robe.

"Thanks, Mr. Castle," he whispered.

Castle nodded and replied, "When you're finished, you can meet us back downstairs.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Testing the water before getting into the shower, Seth let out a long, low sigh of relief. His heart was pounding with both excitement and fear: what of the black ops group; how were Susan and Angela holding up; what would he say to them?

Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water relax and soothe his entire body, feeling it wash away the dirt and grime he still felt from his assignment.


	11. Chapter 11

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Eleven

Tanner couldn't wait any longer; already livid at discovering Seth was no longer at the shelter. He had to make his move.

Once he and his men had separated under the guise of looking for Seth, he realized he had no choice but to take the van and head directly to the one place under the noses of the FBI, CIA, and other authorities: Chase bank, where Susan worked.

/*/*/*/*/*/

At the bank, he showed his fake ID to the branch manager, which gave him access to the accounts and the safety deposit boxes in the back of the bank.

Once he felt secure in one of the private cubicles the bank reserved for their safety deposit customers, he got to work, taking what he could: mostly cash, drugs and easily carried weapons, which he stuffed into a black backpack. There was no way he would be able to remove everything at once, but as long as he could get the lion's share, he was satisfied - and no one in the bank or among his group, including Jolene, would be any the wiser over what he was doing.

/*/*/*/*/*/

What Tanner didn't know was that his movement were being closely watched, by Jolene, in fact.

She'd been secretly watching him all these years. There was no way in hell that he was going to get away with the goods, and not split it with the rest of the black ops team. She would finally have her day - to at least spend some of their ill-gotten gains before making a last stand or being caught by the authorities.

There was no going back anyway, especially once her daughter, Susan, learned exactly what she had been involved with.

/*/*/*/*/*/

When Deanna learned that Seth had left the shelter, she needed to reach Assistant Director Rollins for further instructions, since her assignment here was finished.

Using her special code name, she phoned Rollins, and was relieved to reach him immediately. Through coded words, she learned that Seth would likely be found at Richard Castle's loft, where his wife and child would also be for their own protection.

Her own mission was clear: to make certain there were no dangling strings left behind at the shelter, with Tanner or any of his men still there.

Tanner was the one they were mostly after, but catching the rest of the black ops group with their stash of cash, drugs and weapons would be icing on the cake.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth was finally able to explain the entire operation to Beckett and Castle. It had been an intricate plan with so many twists and turns that it boggled the mind.

"It was only during the last year when everything began to fall into place. It was when Susan figured out what was going on with the bank manager, Tanner, and his men."

"And what about Jolene, do you think she'll take action against anyone who gets in her way?" Captain Kate Beckett asked, sitting next to Castle on the kitchen stools.

Seth was seated on the couch with Susan, relieved to finally be back with the woman he loved.

He took a deep breath before continuing: "She is part of the black ops group. She will get rid of anyone that stands in her way - including her own daughter and granddaughter."

"Amazing," Castle whistled. "And what about you?"

"I've already called Assistant Director Rollins telling him that after all this time, I am coming in from the cold. I just hope to God Tanner and the others in the group decide not to go after him as well; he's my only contact. What I do know is that Tanner is being watched closely; they're hoping he leads them directly to everything. And I hope it's very soon, Mr. Castle."


	12. Chapter 12

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Twelve

"Okay, Seth, let's go through this one more time," Castle said to him.

With a low moan, Seth lowered his head to discuss the final stage of the operation with Castle and Beckett.

He was tired of this entire mess and of the lie he'd been living: having shadows - or rather ghosts - following his every move.

He laced his fingers together and moved his clamped hands to rest atop his head. He could feel the tension in Susan's body, as she leaned into him, and knew she was having reservations.

But all he wanted right now was to check on his daughter, Angela, who was asleep upstairs. She'd been the one that was hurt the most during this entire operation.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Moving the van from the Chase bank, Turner had checked for any tails. He didn't need to be caught now, especially while he was driving with the merchandise. What he didn't know was that a tracking device had been placed behind the left rear axle of his vehicle. The men involved with the operation would be able to follow him with little difficulty.

Taking the Cross Bronx Expressway to I-95 heading for Connecticut, he was en route to a storage warehouse in Stamford.

He'd been renting a room there for the past three years; it was filled with all types of merchandise from different cases he'd worked on.

Tanner kept looking at his rear-view mirror. With traffic being so light at this hour, he wanted to make sure no one was following. Getting off at Exit 8, he passed the Metro North Station, then headed to the warehouse district. There were few cars on the road, and eventually he came to a side road that lead to the storage facility.

As he pulled into the storage area, he parked the van, and went into the glove box to take out a flashlight to make his job of storing the items that much easier.


	13. Chapter 13

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Thirteen

When Jolene realized that Susan had taken Angela in order to get away from her, she felt both hurt and anger. Hurt that her daughter didn't trust her, and anger over the only choice her daughter had left her. She already suspected that she would find them at the Castle's loft.

She hungered for revenge, especially against Tanner, who had decided of all times to go after the merchandise. From her training with the black ops organization, she knew that it was important to remain in control. She needed to prepare herself both mentally and physically first - that was the way one survived in her line of work.

She'd received a call from the last person she'd have ever expected. Someone else wanted a piece of the action - the one man Seth had been in contact with, which left her son-in-law out in the cold with no one he could really trust, except maybe the Castles.

Going into her bedroom closet, she went immediately to a hidden safe. Inside of it was a special rifle, broken down for storage and quick assembly.

From here on out, nothing mattered, except getting what she deserved after everything she had given up since first working for the black ops group as a young woman.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Tanner barely had a chance to unlock the storage unit and begin placing the merchandise inside it, when the word went out to stop him in his tracks. He didn't even have the opportunity to fire his weapon, when several unmarked vehicles pulled up from the FBI, CIA, and other agencies to finally arrest him with the evidence.

Special Agent Davis, in charge of this region, wasn't taking any chances over ensuring a conviction, and made certain to read Tanner his rights while placing the handcuffs on his wrists and behind his back.

When Detective David Weller arrived, he had a smirk on his face: this had all been worth it.

Davis placed Tanner in the back of an unmarked vehicle, and turned to Weller: "What about the others, Detective?"

"Already taken into the precinct. All except Jolene, who slipped past us. But I have extra spotters out to track her down."

"If I were you, I would check out Richard Castle's loft. She might be headed there. Believe me, she's a real danger for Susan, Angela, and most of all Seth."

"I will get right on it, Davis," he replied, as he went back to his vehicle to put out an all points bulletin.


	14. Chapter 14

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Fourteen

A number of issues were discussed at the Loft regarding everyone protecting themselves against the siege that would likely be coming.

Susan had told Castle and Beckett that she would be ready, showing them the loaded weapon inside her purse.

Seth sat on the couch next to her, holding her tightly. Worry was clearly visible in his eyes.

In the meantime, Beckett had ordered 'round the clock protection for the Loft, after explaining the situation to Inspector Victoria Gates. The inspector was already ahead of her, having been briefed by sources inside her department.

Gates had provided Beckett with some good news: after the year's long investigation Tanner had been arrested and would be turning state's evidence against the others. He'd be taking down his own men, as well as two others.

As the pieces began to fall into place, Castle made the suggestion that Assistant Director Rollins might actually be behind the entire operation.

"No doubt, Mr. Castle," Seth replied wearily.


	15. Chapter 15

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Fifteen

Castle looked over at Seth, and said somewhat in awe: "You suspected Rollins; yet, you still went through with the plan by coming in from the cold?"

"I did, Mr. Castle. I know it was a dangerous move, but. I needed to force everyone's hand."

"I must say, you're really a strong-willed man. I did sort of the same thing when my wife was on her own looking for Senator Bracken and Loksat." He looked at his wife sitting at the kitchen counter taking a sip of her water.

"Mr. Castle, are there any places someone can sneak into the loft without anyone seeing them on the closed-circuit cameras?" Susan asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh my God, Castle! You don't think that Jolene would actually use the garbage chutes to get onto this floor and deactivate the cameras, knowing her expertise in that field?"

"Kate, I suggest you advise your undercover officers to be on the lookout just in case." He tried to keep his voice from revealing the dread he was feeling. He'd already made arrangements to have Alexis and Hayley come to take Angela to his hidden office so that the child was safely out of the way. There was no telling how desperate her grandmother might be.

In the meantime, Captain Kate Beckett had gotten on her cell phone to call the undercover teams to watch all the entrances, including the garbage chutes.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Despite all of the teams in place, Jolene was making her way to the loft with her ropes, rifle and other equipment.


	16. Chapter 16

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Sixteen

The undercover department from the 12th precinct, FBI, CIA, and other agencies were ready for her. Everyone was watching for Jolene.

With her expertise from the black ops group, they were anticipating that the video cameras on all of the levels of the building would somehow be turned off.

Once the cameras went off, a red alert went out for all agencies to stand by.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Jolene's hands were shaking from the exertion of climbing up the chute. She was sweating profusely from being enclosed in such a confined space. But she knew what floor she needed to reach, having checked the plans for Castle's loft before beginning her ascent.

She wasn't foolish enough to believe that she could take them all unaware, but she didn't care: her mind was too clouded with thoughts of hatred and revenge.

When she reached Castle's floor, she silently made her way from the chute to the loft's door, and began picking the lock.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Castle, Beckett and Seth had gone into Castle's office to plan their strategy for Jolene's arrival, leaving Susan still in the living room. They wanted to try to let her get some rest before what was to come.

But Susan couldn't sleep: worry and guilt kept gnawing at her. She had gotten up. She had the feeling that her mother would make her move very soon. She knew her too well; the woman was like a cat sometimes: moving about in absolute silence. It had frightened her as a child, but they had made a game of it back then - only this time, it wasn't a game.

She took her revolver from her purse to have it readily accessible, when the door quietly opened.

"Hold it right there, Jolene." This woman was no longer her mother, but a killer-at-large.

"Stand still, or else." With Susan having gotten the drop on her, Jolene didn't have a chance to use her rifle, and kept her hands at her side, waiting to strike like a cobra.

Jolene took a deep breath before replying, "Or else what, Susan?"

"After being inactive with the black ops group, why did you have to do this now?"

Jolene sneered, "Money has always been important to me. I've been wanting my piece of the action for so god-damned long."

"So you're telling me is that my life with you has been a lie since I was born."

"Not everything. I did love you. But stand in my way, and I'll do anything to get what I want."

Jolene tried to make the move with her weapon, but Susan was quicker. She pulled the trigger of her revolver and fired three shots: the first and second hitting Jolene in the chest and shoulder respectively; the third missing her and lodging into the wall.

The impact from the bullets and that her daughter had fired them shocked Jolene, as she fell backwards onto the rug.

Castle, Beckett and Seth came running from the office when they heard the shots fired. The undercover cops had also entered the loft at the sounds of gunfire.

The only words Susan said before dropping her weapon in shock were: "Not anymore you won't."

Seth was at her side, and pulled her into his arms to let her quietly sob.

Castle and Beckett checked for any life signs, and both shook their heads. Looking at the cocked rifle, laying alongside Jolene, both knew that Susan's actions had clearly been self-defense.

"She's dead, along with the lie," said Castle.

Beckett told Detective Weller to call for the morgue to remove the body. There would be more arrests, along with that of Assistant Director Rollins. A full report would be sent off to Inspector Gates and everyone else involved, including the FBI regional office and CIA.


	17. Chapter 17

A Run For Their Money

Chapter Seventeen

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for reading.  
This series will be continued in my next story, "Coming to Terms." An old foe re-enters Captain Kate Beckett's life, asking for help in retrieving information from Michael Smith regarding the Deputy Mayor and his connections with the mob..

/*/*/*/*/*/

Captain Kate Beckett felt bad at having to arrest Susan, even though she had shot Jolene in self-defense. But she had an illegal weapon on her person at the Castle's loft. However, the Attorney General would eventually see the reasoning for it a few days later, once all the facts from the police and the various agencies were pulled together.

Even though she'd be acquitted, Susan had to live with the memory of shooting her mother, self-defense or not.

Assistant Director Rollins was arrested by the FBI, and gave a full statement for a shorter sentence. No doubt, in prison, he'd be marked for death at some point.

As far as Tanner and his men, they were charged to the full extent of the law: life sentences with no chance of parole. The judge would sentence them to a maximum security prison and into a twenty-three hour lock-up for the rest of their lives.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A week later, Susan and Angela were sitting on the swings in Central Park. They were waiting for Seth to arrive after a week of meetings with his superiors reviewing the entire undercover operation.

Angela seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal. The nightmare of the past week seemingly having no effect on her.

Despite the activity in the park, Susan noticed someone purposefully walking through the playground toward them.

Angela quickly stopped the swing, before jumping down and running to her father while shouting with joy.

As Susan watched her husband scoop his daughter into his arms, tears started rolling down her cheeks. When Seth approached her, she could see the glistening in his own eyes. Holding onto his daughter, he silently hugged his wife. After all this time, they were a family again, and would hopefully stay this way for a long time to come.


End file.
